<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the rise of freedom by Liv_Carter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709568">Through the rise of freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter'>Liv_Carter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spring, Sunsets, True Love, hanakotoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio was busy, always busy. Distant and exhausted.<br/>Galo knew that from the few text messages they exchanged and all he wanted was just to be able to see him smile once more.<br/>The power to create instead of destroy, flowers and reunions mark the path to freedom.<br/>-<br/>A BIG thanks to the BEST beta reader @MoltenRainbow - Twitter / Lyrancon - Ao3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the rise of freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this is one of the sweetest things I've ever put on "paper" and I hope it can be a "happy place" on each reader's day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rebuilding the city, taking care of the wounded, standing trial, living in another city, another trial: guilty, innocent, guilty. But... </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio never had a life that belonged to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 3 am, filling out another mountain of papers to release housing for the ex-burnish, he saw his phone lighting up with a text message notification, but he didn't stop to look at it. Around 5 am, when he finally went to bed, he decided to read it, the text was from Galo, of course "I hope you're alright, I’m sorry I can't help you more than this... I'm sending you a gift tomorrow, hope you like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- A gift -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in different cities and without seeing each other for months, Galo sent messages every day, helped remotely with paperwork and approvals, asked if Lio was sleeping well, eating properly and even how the weather was. Lio didn't know how to express how grateful he was for this. “I'm fine... just the usual, please don't be sorry. Thanks for everything and sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, a morning delivery: a package with several small bags inside: seeds of different types of </span>
  <em>
    <span>flowers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Each bag with instructions, it didn't seem complicated, but it was at least curious to think what Galo had in mind with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sent a message thanking him, left the package on the table and left for the long day of work ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a week, the package remained on the table untouched, even though on the first day Lio bought pots, soil and composts. He didn't feel like he had the right energy for the task, it was a gift, something important and he wanted to do it focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, on a rare day without so many duties, Lio organized everything he needed, freed up space in the laundry area where the sun reached and, following the instructions, chose to plant the sunflower seeds first. He wanted to test whether he could succeed in the task before planting the other types of flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prepared the soil and planted each seed, one by one. For a moment, after so long, he forgot all the other responsibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galo, I just planted the seeds, I'm sorry for the delay, I chose the sunflowers” and almost at the same time, the answer came: “There's nothing to apologize for Lio! Keep me posted, take care!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days that followed, Lio created a morning routine: checking the humidity of the soil, watering when necessary and sighing at the fear of once again having ruined something under his responsibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a week later, Lio came home exhausted, after another terrible day of dealing with the defense papers of ex-members of the Mad Burnish. Meis and Gueira remained in prison for criminal acts considered terrorism before Lio became the leader and he could not even visit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing by the laundry to collect clean clothes, he saw something that made his heart warm. Small buds were beginning to appear in the pot. Lio knelt down and held his breath as if just that could have done some harm, and he leaned over to see the leaves that hadn't been there in the morning. Without knowing exactly why, he started to cry. Crying tears of relief, a feeling that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Feeling as if something he was dedicating himself to could finally work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo, they are growing! The sunflowers have sprouted, look!", he sent the text along with a photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Day after day the seedlings grew more and more, Lio sent pictures of the progress once a week to Galo, who enthusiastically answered with how eager he was to see them bloom. Lio couldn't wait either. Even on the most difficult days, he remembered that something which depended on him was working. Everything else would be fine soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About 2 months later, the first flower bloomed. Lio's eyes widened as he stood in the kitchen with his cup of coffee in hand and saw the flower in the morning. That day, he sat on the floor next to the pot and had his breakfast right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Galo, Galo, GALO! Look, it bloomed, the first one! It looks so... fragile, but I'll be extra careful now! Look at the others, they are almost, almost there, aren't they beautiful?” This time he sent a voice message followed by several photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo was coming back from an especially complicated occurrence, but hearing Lio's happy voice for the first time in so long made all the problems seem minor, “Lio, it’s beautiful! I knew it would work, keep sending me updates, don't forget about the other seeds!” he answered, also by voice message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little by little, as the other sunflowers bloomed, Lio felt more confident and planted the other seeds: violets, chrysanthemums and camellias. Every day he set aside time in his routine to take care for each one. The laundry area was now a small garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day the last sunflower bloomed, he received the news that his appeal had been accepted. Meis and Gueira would be free in a month, a special type of sentence, just like his, but they would be free. The papers stated “an appeal accepted due to the special intervention of an honorable member of the Promepolis Rescue Team”. Lio knew very well who his gratitude once again belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo was resting inside the rescue vehicle, telling Vinny absurd stories, when his phone vibrated. He looked at the contact on the screen and saw that it was Lio. His heart missed a beat. Lio never called before, would something bad have happened? He answered immediately “Lio?! Some problem? Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo?! Yes it's me, sorry if I called you at a bad time, can you speak now?” His voice was almost a sweet melody, Galo sighed with relief. “Sure, I can! I’m with Vinny sharing stories from the past!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio remembered that Vinny was a rat, he just hoped that Galo wasn't serious and replied with amusement “Yes, Vinny... Of course... Anyways, as you know, Meis and Gueira are being released this weekend, I got a break from everything and I'm going to Promepolis to see them, I was wondering, if you have time... can I stop by your house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo smiled from ear to ear “I'm so happy! Once again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>made it Lio! Of course! I'll be off sunday, you can show up whenever you want! I'll send you the address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>made it Galo. Your name is not on the paper but I'm not that inept, sir honorable member of the Rescue Team. See you sunday then. Thank you, Galo, for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo tried to make it clear that he had only done his duty. They said goodbye and Galo continued to smile because now he was sure that Lio was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Sunday, Lio said good morning to his flowers and talked to each of them about the incredible day ahead of him while stroking the petals. Looking at his dirty hands, he was grateful. He had succeeded, created something, created </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his own hands. The same hands that before had only created chaos and destruction. The same Lio who had nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was it. He had something. He was free.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira stepped out into the sunlight, into freedom, the day was made even brighter by the sight of Lio, smiling with tears in his eyes and holding a small bouquet of flowers in each arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged each other like there was no space between them even for air. They had never cried in front of each other before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the afternoon, Lio took them to a rented place in Promepolis where they would live from now on. He explained he had some things to solve and would be back soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo, I'm on my way!" - "OK!! I'm here waiting for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo heard the bell, took a deep breath and opened the door. Lio was smiling, his eyes almost closed with small tears on the corners, holding a little bouquet of flowers. It was sunset, the sky was shining behind him, the colors reflected and shining. Galo had never seen something so beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio could barely see him through his tears, but there he was, with a smile brighter than the sun and in his hands a huge bouquet full of sunflowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged each other, smiling, until the sun disappeared from the sky, giving way to the beginning of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still intertwined, Galo started “I'm sorry I was not as successful as you, only the sunflowers survived, but I have dozens of them! I think I can do it at least”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio made space between them, looking Galo in the eye "I think they’ll be happy with the new companions so, I removed the roots carefully. I think they can survive if </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>take good care of them"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Lio, did you... are you here to stay?”, Galo replied, unable to hide his enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I got permission to return and live here, Ignis helped me and I asked it to be a secret. I'm basically your neighbor now", Lio replied smiling, a light and beautiful smile that was enough to light up the starless sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged the bouquets and hugged once more, as the first spring night fell in Promepolis.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is an easter egg in this fic and thanks to the support of an incredible reader, I thought it better to explain!<br/>The flower seeds that Galo sent have a greater meaning.<br/>We have as canon that Galo knows a little about Japanese culture, so I have this hc that he knows something about the Language of Flowers (Hanakotoba) that was popularized in the western during the Victorian era: sending flowers to express something that cannot be said only with words.</p><p>Sunflowers: admiration<br/>Violets: promise<br/>Chrysanthemums: grief (for the burnish lives lost)<br/>Camellias: love, longing and waiting</p><p>*</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>This fic has a special place in my heart and I would love to know if it has brought you some good feelings!</p><p>English is not my first language, so thanks again to my friend and incredible beta reader:<br/>@MoltenRainbow - Twitter / Lyrancon - Ao3</p><p>- Liv -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>